


【米桶】Adult Ceremony（OJTW D-8）

by 5566mz



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week（OJTW） [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5566mz/pseuds/5566mz
Summary: ※警告：作者别名脑洞侠，踩雷抱歉。ABO，米A桶O蝙蝠家：老爷B、迪克A、提姆B大写OOC，真的hen大





	【米桶】Adult Ceremony（OJTW D-8）

───

01.

「大红，你觉得一个alpha在什么情况下会对omega完全没兴趣？」

在一次例行的友好情报交换后，提姆突然开口。

「哈？我他妈怎么会知道？性冷感？某方面缺陷？」

「…你也知道我一个bata并不是很能理解你们AO的信息素运作。」

「所以你怎么突然想问这个？」

「没什么，就是有个…朋友。」

提姆冷静地啜了一口咖啡，若无其事地将话题继续下去。

注意到对方不自然的停顿，杰森更困惑了：

「那你怎么不去问问迪基鸟？」

「因为他也正烦着呢。」

「那个人型贺尔蒙会对omega无感？别开玩笑了。」

「…不是他。」

「不然？喔…不是吧？」

杰森挑高了眉，一脸不可置信地看着提姆，而对方只是若无其事地点点头，若无其事地捧着他的咖啡。

但，拜托！那可是布鲁斯的血脉，他才不相信恶魔崽会拿omega没办法！

「不是没办法，而是不感兴趣。」提姆补充。

「话说回来，你们又是怎么觉得他对omega没兴趣的？」

这下对方终于露出一些不同的表情了─如果嘴角抽搐也算的话。

「第一，据说达米安在学校拒绝的告白数量已经让老师打电话来家里慰问了，B为此很头疼。」

「哇哦。」

「第二，迪克知道后开始替达米安介绍各种不同类型的omega，据他的原话是达米安可能不喜欢同龄青少年。」

「…这很迪克。」

「最后，那小子拿着他的武士刀追着迪克对练了一整晚，逼他保证以后不会再给他介绍omega─哪种类型都不要。」

这下换杰森嘴角抽搐了。

02.

又一个蝙蝠家全体出动的日子。

本来杰森也没将这件事太放在心上，不过眼下正好和蝙蝠崽一组盯哨，这才让杰森起了点恶趣味。

「喂，蝙蝠崽。」

「不管你想干嘛，停下，陶德。」

「嘿！我什么都还没说！」

「>TT<」

「听说你性冷感？」

这下达米安可终于正眼看他了，好吧，也许不是很正，但这并不妨碍杰森从那眼神中读出关爱白痴的讯息。

看对方并没有搭理自己的意思，杰森连忙继续追问：

「不然你为什么拒绝了所有的omega？」

「我没有。」

「没有什么？你甚至拒绝了迪基的好意。」

「你叫那是好意？」

不知怎地，杰森就是从这句话听出了一点咬牙切齿的意味。

正当他还想开口时，下面忽然传来一阵骚动，同时通讯器中也传来了神谕的状况回报与指示。

看来这段对话到此为止了，他甚至什么都没问到呢。

「我没有拒绝”所有”的omega，白痴陶德。」

反而是达米安在跳下房顶时突然冒出这句让人摸不着头绪的话，杰森一时摸不清对方想表达什么，却也没时间多想便跟着纵身而下。

03.

两周后杰森收到了来自韦恩大宅的邀请，是小少爷达米安．韦恩的成年礼。

难怪之前大蓝鸟跟小红会这么在意蝙蝠崽的伴侣问题，杰森有点恍然大悟。

要知道达米安十三岁就分化了，当然没有悬念的是个alpha，没有人对此感到意外。

真正让众人没有料想到的是，这位集结了外貌、家世、能力的年轻alpha从来都不予任何一位omega亲近，更别说建立关系了。

嗯，硬要说的话还是有一位，杰森忽然从换衣镜中看见了自己的倒影。

然后由衷地替蝙蝠崽感到可悲。

直到今天─这位小少爷的十八岁生日，杰森完全能料想到在成年后身边绝对会有源源不绝、前仆后继的omega想近他身。

甚至，如果蝙蝠崽继续保持这样的态度，媒体又会开始各种绘声绘影。

《韦恩小少爷的难言之隐》、《达米安‧韦恩性向成谜》、《韦恩家的五十道阴影》…咳，扯远了。

到时候小红可就头痛了，想到提姆还要从繁忙的公司事务中抽空替他最讨厌的小恶魔解决公关危机，那表情光想象就令杰森嘴角上扬。

04.

可能是达米安的人设本来就走低调路线，也可能是考虑到杰森的尴尬身分（杰森对此表示怀疑），更有可能就是蝙蝠崽单纯懒得应酬。

总之这成年礼办得非常简易而温馨，参与人员也只有蝙蝠家内部的人而已。

杰森今天心情不错，甚至懒得对布鲁斯那不知道含有什么情绪的眼神感到愤怒。（总之就是平常会让他生气的愧疚什么之类的）

一边听着女孩们的闲聊，另一边则懒得理已经见怪不怪的提姆与达米安的互怼。

迪克还在叽叽喳喳地说着什么，在这一刻，杰森忽然有种岁月静好的错觉。

一番觥筹交错，众人已有些微醺，女孩们起身告辞转战去房间内继续她们的话题。

杰森举着酒杯，余光倒影忽地瞄到了一旁沉默的达米安。

今天刚成年的少年已褪去当初的稚气，身形挺拔不少。脸部的线条也刚硬许多，多了几分英气，即使没有韦恩家的背景，也会是校园里受欢迎的帅小伙。

他是有些醉了。

不然怎么会觉得蝙蝠崽有点帅气呢？

看着那张与布鲁斯相似却又不相似的脸庞，杰森晕呼呼地想着。

05.

当晚，由于真的有点喝多了，在阿福的坚持下，杰森留宿了大宅。

酒精让他的信息素不是太稳定，导致他睡得有些不安稳。

这也让他在窗口被打开时第一时间注意到了随着风闯进来的人。

「…你半夜不睡跑来做啥？」

杰森没啥好气地说，这群人是怎样？连在大宅都要走窗？

「来领我的成年礼。」

「啥？你喝胡涂了？」

刚刚晚餐时不是还当着大家的面一个个拆还道谢了吗？

「喝胡涂的是你，白痴陶德，你还欠我一个才对。」

「你到底在说什么？」

「你忘了，你答应过的。」

达米安危险地瞇起了眼，那双眼眸在黑暗中闪烁的翠绿光芒让杰森感到不妙。

杰森紧紧盯着对方，试图不着痕迹地一点点往后挪。

「没关系，我会帮助你回想。」

但达米安不给他机会，一抬腿跨上了床铺，紧逼着杰森抵到了床头板。

杰森无处可退，脑袋同时高速运转着他到底忘了什么以及规划逃脱路线。

但很快，他就无法思考了。

房间内开始满溢着年轻alpha强势的信息素。

杰森皱了皱眉，深吸口气强压下本来就不太稳定的信息素骚动。

「你…干嘛…」

「我说了，我并没有拒绝”所有”的omega。」

「你肯定在跟我开玩笑。」

「我看起来像是在笑吗？」

艹，这小子是认真的。

被达米安卡在床头上的杰森终于感受到了不妙。

信息素浓度越来越高，他的头脑也越来越空白，只觉得温度也随之升高了许多。

这样下去可不行，这么想着，他努力撑起身想逃离对方的禁锢。

用力推开达米安，杰森狼狈地滚下床，但已经有些被诱发情潮的omega哪里是年轻alpha的对手，过没几招就再度被压制。

更高浓度的信息素扑鼻而来，强势地侵入杰森的鼻腔与脑袋。

太棒了，他居然正式被蝙蝠崽诱导发情了。

「现在，闭嘴，陶德。」

「不…你！…唔…」

06\. 

▲此处应有车<strike>（请容许小朋友不会开车）</strike>

07.

事后杰森才想起那被他遗忘的一晚。（他在发情期，不能怪他！）

他正在自己安全屋的床上努力对抗热潮，蝙蝠崽则一如既往遵从一样的模式从窗户闯了进来。

那时候的达米安才刚分化，那晚他到底来做什么的也早已不可考究。

刚分化的alpha与发情期的omega信息素碰撞，即使没擦出火花也有零星的火种。

「我可以帮你。」

幸好杰森还是保有最后一丝理智：

「哦拜托，我再怎么样也不会找个未成年好吗？」

「你要等我成年？」达米安挑眉。

「是啊是啊，等你成年后再说吧蝙蝠崽。」

杰森发誓，把人打发走已经用掉他最后仅存的理智，谁能想到那小子会当真！

───

**Author's Note:**

> Damijay对我来说就像邪教一样  
莫名地越嗑越香…
> 
> 天啊桶哥真的是真爱了  
虽然略过了车但居然能让只脑洞的咸鱼在这周坑出两篇  
只怪吸桶令人上瘾（#
> 
> 最后一天了，也回顾一下各日主题：
> 
> Day1 (Jul 29)  
Non-standard alpha/beta/omega dynamics in relationship o r society  
非典型ABO  
Harem  
后宫  
Assisting someone with heat or rut  
帮助他人度过热潮/标记
> 
> Day2 (Jul 30)  
Pretending to be a different presentation  
伪装成其他性别  
Sex pollen (something forces people into heat or rut/surprise heat or rut)  
性爱花粉（某些导致强制/意外热潮或标记的事物）  
Pregnancy  
怀孕/妊娠
> 
> Day3 (Jul 31)  
Age difference/Age gap/May-December romance  
年龄差/忘年恋  
Impregnation/breeding  
受孕/生产  
Animal features  
动物特征
> 
> Day4 (Aug 1)  
Rare pair/Crack ship  
冷门配对  
Forced bonding  
强制标记  
Courtship  
求爱
> 
> Day5 (Aug 2)  
Hurt/Comfort or whump  
伤害/治愈  
Somnophilia/Sedatives  
催眠/镇静剂（抑制剂？）  
Omega prime/Heart of the pack  
Omega主权/狼族
> 
> Day6 (Aug 3)  
Canon AUs  
原著设定  
Dark  
黑化  
Cuddling/Nesting  
黏腻拥抱/筑巢
> 
> Day7 (Aug 4)  
Family/domestic  
家庭/家族  
Group sex  
团体/多人  
Kept omega  
幼驯染（不
> 
> Day8 (Aug 5)  
Free day!  
自由创作！


End file.
